Jarvis Kord (New Earth-Three)
History Dark Origin Born the youngest son of the wealthy Kord Family, Jarvis always craved the power and wealth that his parents held. A craving that caused him to despise and hate his elder brother for years, who his parents often favored and loved more then him. This hatred for his elder brother Thomas would only grow after their father died and left the Kord Industries in his brother's hands instead of him. The hatred of his brother would reach its breaking point when, Thomas was going to fire him after allegations of embezzling began to surface. Jarvis not wanting to be removed from the company would kill his brother to hide his secret and attempted to seize control of the company with his death. This would not fully work however, with Jarvis getting away with murder, but losing the company to his brother's son, Theodore Kord. Jarvis would attempt to influence his nephew, but this caused his nephew to distrust him. Seeing no other option to control the company, Jarvis attempted to kill his nephew too. He attempted to kill him in his lab when he was examining a strange black scarab looking machine found in Egypt. Jarvis would struggle with Ted for several minutes, before security would arrive to subdue him. During his struggle with security, the scarab that Ted was examining would activate and latch onto Jarvis spine. Unaware of the scarab latching onto Jarvis' spine, the security guards would knock him unconscious and restrain him until the police would arrive. While Jarvis was unconscious, he had a strange dream of another world. A place with creatures he had never seen before, who spoke a language he could not understand. As he dreamed he heard a voice speak to him asking if he wanted power. Jarvis would then respond that he wanted power and would do anything to get it no matter who gets in his way. The voice would then answer him by saying that he must except the Reach to gain the power he wants. Jarvis believing the voice says he will accept the Reach and the power it gives him. After accepting the offer, Jarvis wakes up and a strange feeling over comes him when he does. His body suddenly feels energized and as he fully awakens the scarab on his spine creates armor over his body. Intially shocked by what just happened, Jarvis decides to take advantage of the circumstance and breakout of the room that he was being held in. Jarvis hears the voice again in his head telling him that since he accepted the Reach he can now use the scarab to its full potential, which includes the scarabs weaponry. Jarvis after listening to the scarab uses his new weapons to kill the security guards that had restrained him and then proceeds to look for Ted. Jarvis would leave Kord Industries and travel to his nephew's home, where he would once again confront his nephew. Ted shocked by the armor that Jarvis has, realizes that the armor is from the scarab he was examing. Ted then tells Jarvis that the scarab is alien technology that seems to possess the means to manipulate a person's mind and that it controls him. Jarvis ignores Ted's warning and tells him that he is just afraid because of the power he now possess. Jarvis goes on to say that he is no longer the weak and poweress Jarvis and is now his true self, the Black Beetle. After making this proclamation, he proceeds to kill Ted with an energy beam from his armor. Reign of the Black Beetle Scourge of Chicago Category:Males Category:Villains Category:New Earth-Three Category:Armor Users Category:Technology Interface Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Space Survival Category:Under Water Survival Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Regular Humans